Puella Magi Temashi Magica
by Jesusgirl4God
Summary: If witches were girls before they gave into despair, then what's their stories? Witness the stories of the main five witches from the anime and dicover why certain events happened the way they did.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm pleased to introduce my new story 'Puella Magi Temashi Magica'. I hope this story reveals some un answered questions the anime left out. For example, why is Elsa Maria a dark shadow girl and not a weird creature like other witches? Why did Mami hesitate to kill Charlotte? I started writing this story in grade eight so give me some grace. I hope you enjoy this backstory.**

Chapter 1  
Temashī

I was in the air. I was also upside down, several miles above the ground. The blood rushed from my body and ran into her head, making me nauseous. My legs felt numb and glued together, making me struggle to move them without groaning back inconsequence. It felt as if my whole body was constricted by something to make sure I didn't move. My body looked like an upside down cross, well, I could tell since I was able to move my head a bit to see. Each jerk I made to move felt as if my circulation was being cut off. All I could do was look at my surroundings.

I looked across the horizon to see darkness from all directions. My heart fell at the sight of it all. There was no sun or even a glimpse of light; beside that of red streetlights. All I saw was destruction on the city below from miles around. _How did this happen? Why didn't anyone stop this?_ I wondered.

A black haired girl was coming closer to me. "Help me! Please, help me!" I wanted to scream but no words came out of my mouth. My mouth felt glue, confided like the rest of my body. Instead, a building hit the girl. I gasped, my mouth moving slightly. The girl appeared a few seconds later, unharmed. I sighed. That was a close one. I tried to move my arms to signal her, to reach her. "Help me!" I wanted to say but there was still no voice in me.

I was able to move my right arm. Colorful fire erupted from my hand from in my long sleeve. Huh, when did I ever have a fancy blue shirt with ruffles on it? Anyway, three fiery attacks advanced at the black haired girl; an attack I created. She moved away from two of them and blocked the third with some sort of disc on her arm. Another flame I made was sent at her. She blocked it but was then was flung away by the impact to hit a giant tree. _Why? Why am I doing this? How am I able to do this? And what's with the giant tree?_

She gave a silent yelled from where she was, but not at me. It was to a pink haired girl. She looked like a small speck though. There was also a white speck with her.

I couldn't believe I did this to that black haired girl. Later, that same girl started to fall from the dark tree. I wanted to help her, catch her. I was force back from moving by the numbness. I wish they could just revive to function so I could help her. I watched as she faded into the abyss below. Then, it all ended.

I woke up to see my ceiling. I smiled at the familiar site. It was a dream, all a dream. I took off my covers and grabbed one of my stuff animal; a giant teddy bear. I gave it a big hug. "It was all a nightmare," I spoke into its plush fur.

I carefully placed it back where it was and started to make my bed. I looked at my lavender pajamas I was wearing. I smiled. No ruffled but cuffed sleeves. I then when to my closet and grabbed my school's uniform. I just loved its plaid shirt.

My uniform contained a long sleeve with cuffed ends. The skirt was plaid and was red with dark green, black and mahogany lines. I liked wearing long white leggings to complete it.

I went into my washroom and got my uniform on. Another thing I loved; my own bathroom. I started to braid my hair into pigtails. I don't know why but every time, they always when out on the sides and not flat down. That always got on my nerves. I inserted a hair tie on each end and smiled into my mirror.

I touched my necklace pendant. It was a gear held on the chain through the center of it. I don't know why I had it, but I did. It always felt reassuring with its six toothed sides and cold metal touch. I smiled into the mirror. I was ready.

I started to walk downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was already down there. I must have slept in this morning. I should have set my alarm.

I saw some girls turn my way and snicker at the sight of me. I looked down and walked passed them to the line for food. They always did that. I was always outcasted from them. I had no friends at my school. Yes, I was new, but still, no one even talked to me when I arrived besides teachers. I don't know if it was just because of my looks or something but it always hurt me on the inside.

My parents were proud that I got into this school but I think they really didn't care. I had smart siblings that they just adored. I was the youngest out of my three siblings. Being at a rich boarding school for the arts seemed like a way to just whoosh me away. I hated that.

I had pick out a Belgium waffle with powdered sugar, a small blueberry muffin and apple juice on the side. My favorite breakfast combo. I sat at an empty table and grabbed the fork and knife set onto it. I started to cut into the waffle.

"Hey, Braidy. Can we sit here?"

I looked up to see two girls. One had light beige hair with a dragonfly clip and an average height. The speaker was a black hair girl with long twin tail ponytails that rain down to her knees. They were held by two large red ribbons. She looked at me annoyed. "Yo, Braidy? Can we sit here?" she repeated.

"Eh? Oh, sure! Be my guest," I answered, a bit zoned out by analyzing them.

"Thanks, Braidy," she replied. The others followed her lead to sit down. "So, you new here? " she asked. She chomped into her chocolate chip muffin and took out a sketch pad.

I nodded in reply. "Who are you girls anyway?"

"I'm Baraba and she's Denshi," Baraba, the beige haired one pointed out.

"'Sup," Denshi gave a peace sign at me.

I smiled at them all. They seemed nice. The both of them were different but that's what made me like them even more.

"So, what are ya in here for kid? Singing, dancing, art?" Denshi asked after she bit into another piece of her muffin. Quite rude in table manners if you ask me. Talking with your mouth full and all.

"I'm into drama," I replied. At this school, you had to be good in the arts such as singing, playing an instrument or dancing. I got in for my drama skills. My parents were happy for me (or were they happy to have me leave?) I just loved being someone else rather than myself. I was boring, plain, and ordinary. The person I acted to be like in production was not like me at all but someone totally different than average little old me.

"Nice. Baraba's in for designing outfits and I'm here for my voice," Denshi said through another mouthful. She should stop doing that. It's disgusting. If her voice got her in this school and yet she eats with her mouth full, I'd be concerned with the school entries test…

"You must be good then," Baraba commented, sipping some Chamomile Tea. She continued to sketch. Maybe she was designing an outfit.

"I'm not sure about that...," I said unsure. I wasn't that good. I was okay, I guess.

Denshi drank down some orange juice and wiped the remaining liquid with her wrist. "Never put yourself down, Braidy. The key to success is the little Engine. You think you can and then you do it," she motivated.

"You should stop talking with your mouth full," I stated.

"What?" she glared at me. Her tone instantly changed from open to icy cold. "What did you say?"

"I jus..."

"Well...your one of the few people to actual said that. Most people just ignore that. What do you think of me, Braids?

I sighed quickly. "I think you're a bit rude with eating with your mouth open...," I explained.

"What's your name anyway?" she asked. Her tone harsh and her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Tamashī," I told them. "Tamashī no Hōseki."

Denshi seemed to be taken back a bit since she spurted some juice. Her expression changed to a surprised look. "What?"

"How odd...," Baraba mumbled.

"Uh...what's wrong with my name?" I asked. It only meant 'Soul Gem'. What was wrong with that?

"Nothing," Denshi turned her head. Her eyes started to narrow again and turned away from me. "Just, don't doubt yourself, alright?"

What? What's with the obnoxious warning she was giving me? "I-I'll try...," I answered back, a bit confused.

"Don't try; do," she said before leaving. Her and Baraba got up since they had finished their breakfast and left.

"Wait! Don't...don't leave...," I protested. But they were already gone.

=^..^=

I was two inches off the ground. The girl held the collar of my shirt tightly. "Now, what do we say, Annie?" the girl said through grinding teeth.

"I love you Miss Hadagin," I said with a fake smile.

"Why would any kid want to be an orphan," she said. She let me go and I stepped on her foot. She yelled as we all, expect Hadagin, exited the stage giggling.

"Very good class! Tamashī, wonderful job playing Annie!" my drama teacher, Miss Kimoto applauded. I smiled. It was fun to play the lead but hard to memorize all the lines. We were all taking turns to see who fits best with the parts. I think I did a decent job as the lead girl, Annie. I could somehow do a good job. I usual sucked all the time.

"Alright, everyone take five. I'll be right back," she told us. She then left the room.

Everyone started to disperse and chat amongst themselves. The girl that played Miss Hadagin came over to me as well as other girls. She gripped the collar of my shirt. "You stepped on my foot! I won't I'll let you go that easily!" A bit of her spit landed on my cheek, causing it to tingle.

"It was in the script," I explained the truth. I tried to wipe the spit away but the girl lifted me higher then practice. I gave a timid squeak. I moved my legs to try and kick her. She just cackled. If this wasn't the real her then I would have said she was a really good actress.

She carried me to a hook on the wall. She hung me on there by the shirt's loop tag. The nail was angled upright so I couldn't free myself. My shirt slide down the nail to make my back hit the wall behind me. The iron nail kept hitting my head as I tried to turn my head. "No, come on! Stop this! Please!" I protested.

She just laughed. "Look everyone! Newbie looks like she would rather play the maid from Frankenstein instead of Annie!"

The girls laughed out loud at me. Some pointed as well.

"What a loser!"

"She's so dumb!"

"She more of an extra than a main character!"

Tears filled my eyes. They compared me to the hanged maid? Why did they have to do this to me? Just me?

My head started to slip down my shirt, my belly button being exposed. I started to slip down more, exposing more of myself. I hung like a scarecrow, arms bent in a upside down V-shape.

The laughing stopped for a moment. The Hadagin actress even gave me a weird look.

"What the?" she said, disgusted. "What's with the red lines?"

I tried to look, swinging my body to see. My body slipped a bit as I tried to see. I saw I had pinky red lines on my stomach, like my circulation was cut off there at some point. It was like in my dream. The parts were I felt constricted, which was basically all of it. Could my dream have really been real?

My shirt started to come down more, my upper chest being revealed. I tried to pull myself up to stop slipping. It didn't work. It just made it worse. My head started to fully go under, my nose and eyes slowly following my weight.

_Don't go fully down. Oh, please don't..._

The mean actress forced my arms to fling up. I squealed as she did. My body left it shirt coverage as I fell downward. I knew what I was left with. I quickly cowered into a ball and hugged my knees for dear life. The laughing burst into the room. All of it sounded like the cackles of storybook witches. The Hadagin actress was the loudest of them all. "Give up your role, newbie! I deserve it more than you ever will in your life!" she told me.

"T-take it... I-I d-don't want it...," I stuttered through tears. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take it anymore. Ever since I came to this advanced art school, this has happened. It wasn't worth it if I got teased all the time with no peace from it all. I...I...

_You should just die!_

I blinked back a tear. I...I should. There nothing to live for. I can't live through this. Being dead would be easier than this. I...that's...that's what I should do.

"Alright girls, let-Tamashī! Oh my goodness! What happened in here?" she yelled, coming over to rest a hand on my shoulder. The girl had stopped laughing as soon as the doorknob started to jostle.

"She was trying to hang herself, Mrs. Kimoto," the Hadagin girl lied. Her lie was sweet as honey from her lips, each word a liquid poison hidden to the onlooker.

"Enough. No false excuses. All of you go and just practice on the stage. I'll deal with this," the teacher affirmed back strongly. "It's alright, Tema..."

"I'm fine. Just...just can you get me my shirt? I...I don't want to sit her with just...," I said, avoided the situation. I stopped crying and just used an angry-because-I'm-sad tone of voice.

"Oh... Oh, of course! Where's my manners! I'll go get..."

I didn't listen to the rest of her words. I sat there and felt the voice ring in my head.

_Why don't you just die?_

She got my shirt and I gentle took my shirt back. I quickly put it back on; making sure no one saw me with just a bra on. I got up from just hugging my legs.

"Temashī, I..."

"I don't want to play Annie anymore. I'm not good enough for it. I'll be back soon...," I told her, head slightly down. I saw from the corner of my eye that the red haired Hadagin actress was smiling evilly back at me. I didn't respond back. All I did was leave the room from the door and entered the hallway.

=^..^=

_Why don't you just die?_ the voice intruded.

Why don't I? I can't stand that humiliation I experienced today. I just walked through the hallway, head down. Tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Don't cry mon ami. Smiles suit you better. Things will be better...," a French voice intruded. It was the same voice as before, the suicidal whisperer. Her tone had changed.

I saw something flash from the corner of my eye. I looked to the left. There was a door with a symbol on it. It looked artistic. Must be the art room. If it was, then why did it say 'Isadel" written in it?

I straightened my posture. I don't know why put I felt drawn into the symbol door. I slowly turned to the direction of the door. When I was in front of it, I turned the doorknob and flung it open. My eyes widened. I screamed as a force rushed over me, like I released a deadly force from behind the door.

I fell to the ground. My butt hurt from the impact. I opened my eyes and gasped. The walls changed around me looked like a red background with yellow swirls. The floor looked like a black and white disordered Picasso painting. A large building of the Arc de Triomphe stood in the center of it all.

_This is a dream. It has to be a dream. _

"A dream? Non," the French voice sounded.

I looked to see a girl in the middle of the building. She was a shadowy silhouette of purple colour. Her outline made me feel that she had side bun hair, a ruffled dress and long sleeves.

"It's alright, mon amie. Just come here," the voice ushered.

She extended her hands out to me. I don't know why but it started to draw me in. It was a haunting feeling, a friendly feeling.

I got up and slowly walked over, one step at a time. Oddly made zombie like creatures walked to the silhouette as well. They would have frightened but I felt a soothing feeling from her comforted me. I continued to walk forward.

I placed my hands in hers. If she wasn't just a shadow, I would have thought she was smiling. The creatures closed in on us but I wasn't afraid. Her quiet, French accented voice started to fill my head. Nostalgia filled me from the inside out.

"Wal..."

Suddenly rose vines erupted from the ground trapping the girly silhouette and I inside. The demented creatures tried to break in. I suddenly felt frightened by it all.

The creatures started to be slashed and cut up by someone. As the dead bodies hit the floor, I saw a familiar face. "Baraba?" I asked out. She was different than before.

Instead of our school's uniform, she wore a dark veil on the left side of her head held by a red butterfly pin. She had a knee short white dress with a small pocket on the right side and dainty gloves. It was embodied with rose vines on the end of the dress. She had white high heel dainty shoes on and a pair of golden shears two thirds of her size in her hands

She gave me a smile and then turned to another figure. "Denshi, your turn!" she told her companion.

I turned to look; my hands still in the ghostly girl's hands. Denshi was about half a mile away. She wore red ribbons to hold her twin tails as usual. She wore an icy blue dress that had a circular bottom that fanned out to reveal white shorts. It was sleeveless with a wing gemstone in between her straps and above her white tie. She also had sleeve bands with red ribbon in it and had white with icy blue knee high heels with wings on the sides.

She winked in response and pointed a thin rod object in my direction. A blue glow advanced it way towards us as Baraba jumped away. I gasped as it came and shut my eyes. It didn't hit us though. It went onto the building.

I opened my eyes to see the building was encased in a large block of ice. I gasped as I starred at it. Baraba looked with satisfaction. She shuffle stepped away a few feet, and then ran to the building block with her shears. She jumped up high and slash through it with her shears. A violent streak of a crack ran through the center, separated the block into two pieces. The building was also cut in half by the impact. 'Isadel' fell to the ground in two frozen pieces.

The scenery around me including the rose vines disappeared. The silhouette girl also started to fade. "No! Wait!" I protested. The girl was already gone though.

"Wal...," was all I was left with of her voice. My legs gave way underneath me. My eyes felt baggy and tired under the loss of the girl. The rest of my body tipped over in response, my face hiding the ground sideways.

"She fell asleep? Oh come on!"

"You know your icy attacks are very tiring..."

"Hey Braids! Wake up! Come on! Wake up!" Was all I heard before I truly slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi** **everyone! Here's the next chapter in Temashi Magica. I hope you like it! Also, I don't own Madoka Magica, just the fan personalities… Hope you like it!  
**  
Chapter 2

The grief seeds, the little girl and the stalker

Temashī

"Claris, you did it!" I cheered. She had done it. She defeated the world's most terrible witch. I was so happy she was alright.

My friend was staring up at the sky. It was still dark but now the sky was a light grey then a pitch black. Rain poured down from the sky like tears. The buildings and world around us was shaken to the very roots with nothing untouched. Everything had at least some kind of ruin added to it. At least everyone evacuated; all except for a few of us.

"Oui, I did it you could say," she spoke softly in her heavily French accented voice. Her indigo purple dress had tears in it. Her long sleeves and the once pure white ruffles that spread out of her pencil shaped dress were torn. Her dark purple shorts and yellow ribbons enlocked into the dress looked as if someone had cut jagged streaks on the fabric. Her large side buns with their hanging beads were sticking out in odd places. One of the side buns actual broke and her purple hair with darker highlights rain down her back.

I squeezed her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! I don't know what I'd do if you died. Your...your my best friend," I told her. I don't know what my life would be like without her.

My life before her was rough; no one cared about me. My classmates teased me and scarred my life with their knife sharp words. I was always alone with no one to turn to. No one cared about me or was my friend. Then Claris arrived.

She had just arrived at school a couple of weeks ago from France. She had an art major to get in. She did have trouble learning a new language, but she tried her best. We became best friends when she saved me from a creature she identified as a witch. She told me she was a magical girl and it was her job to stop those creatures from killing people. She also told me how danger the job was and told me never to talk to a creature called 'Kyuubey'. I overheard her once saying that he gave her a 'wish' and made her a magical girl. If she didn't want me to 'wish' for anything then I would just dream; dream of helping her.

She sometimes took me along on her witch hunts to show me all the dangers if I made a wish to be one. Instead, each time made me want to protect her more like she protected me back then. Sometimes, she'd found other magical girls and talk to them. I didn't know why she talked to them when they showed up before. Now, I did.

She was trying to get a team of magical girls to stop the world's worst witch. It was a brutal battle to just watch. I felt helpless as they went against the world's worst witch.

They had defeated it in the end and now everyone was safe. She never told me the real reason I couldn't help. Maybe because I wasn't one. Everything would be fine now.

But I was wrong. Totally wrong.

Claris started to fall faint in my arms. I was surprised. She was fine a second ago. I gentle lay her on the ground, frightened by this. Her outfit changed back into her school uniform as I laid her down. She held her soul gem in her right hand.

"Claris, are you alright?" I asked in haste.

"I'm fine. It's just..."

Then she screamed. It was a blood curling, painful scream. The kind that would frighten you to death. Her soul gem was pitch black with only a few traces of its original magenta colour. "Te-Temashī...," she tried to say through clenched teeth, her eyes more frightened than mine. Her soul gem started to change into a black object. She had told me about these objects: grief seeds. Why was this happening? This couldn't be happening!

"You could end her fate if you wished for it."

I turned around, my eyes widened at the sight. It was him. The creature she told me never to talk to. Kyuubey.

"You could end the suffering she facing," he said, although his mouth didn't move at all.

"D-Don't listen! He's-He's lying, mon amie!" Claris tried to tell me.

I was frozen in place. The offer was so tempting. I never had anything I wanted to wish for. I was content. Why did this offer seem so tempting then?

I never thought he would show up in order to see me. I thought I was just an ordinary girl, not some special magical girl canidate. Then again, I guess I wasn't normal if I could see the witches.

Claris' screech awoke me to reality. Her soul gem was started to form into a full grief seed. It top part was a trophy and the middle was an arched shape decorating the center. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

_Don't do it. Don't listen to him_, her eyes told me.

I looked at her with worried and frightened eyes. "I wish...I wish...," I tried to think.

The world around me started to change from the disaster area to a new setting. The memory started to fade as I entered the real world.

=^..^=

"Is she up yet? I see her eyelashes quivering..."

"Denshi, be patient. It's a virtue to be patient you know."

"I want to meet her! I want to see her! Let me through!"

I opened my eyes and saw a young girl starting at me closely in the face. She gave me a wide smile. "Hi there!"

"Gah! Who, what, when where and why?" I asked startled. I scurried away from her, grabbing the sheets. I looked around at my settings.

I was on a fancy plush bed. The room around me had drawers on each side of the bed towards the wall. There was also a giant drawer on the wall in front of me with a giant landscape formatted mirror.

"Yo Braidy, you're up," a familiar voice came from my left side. I looked and saw Denshi in her school uniform, smiling at me.

"I got so worried! I thought I hurt you back there!" a distressed but lovely voice came from my right. I turned and saw Baraba wearing her uniform with a worried expression her face.

"Wow Sami and Elly! She's pretty!" a hyper voice told the others. "W-What?" I asked the new person.

My wake up caller was a short girl with pink hair in fanned out ponytails. She had blue eyes (which was odd since she had pink hair). She wore a school uniform as well yet it was different from mine. Its magenta plaid tie dangled from her neck. She had a cute little smile on her face.

"Yes, Suu~īto. That's the eighteenth time you said that," Denshi told her, rolling her eyes.

"Is she a magical girl too?" she asked in curiosity.

"That I'm not sure of. Maybe," she replied.

"A magical girl?" I asked. Did I hear her right?

"Uh, yeah. You see, the three of us are magical girls. We fight things like the one you saw today. There called witches," Denshi explained to me.

"Witches cause humans to doubt themselves and get suicidal thoughts in their heads. Then they wander into a witch's labyrinth like you did. It's strange, though. The witch's familiars got close to you but didn't harm you. That doesn't happen usually to those that get dragged into a labyrinth," Baraba added. She thought about it for a moment. "How strange..."

"How did you become a magical girl?" I asked, curious. "And where am I?"

"You're in Sami's Mansion! Sami's really rich! She even has maids and butlers!" The cheeky young girl told me.

"Sami?"

"Yeah, Sami!" Suu~īto told me, pointing to Baraba. Baraba covered her mouth and softly giggle. "That's Sami!" The little girl stated.

I tried to smile. Sami must be Baraba's last name or a pet name. "So, how do you become a magical girl?" I asked again.

"You ask the white digi-pokemon cat squirrel Kyuubey!" Suu~īto answered.

Denshi bursted out laughing. "Nice observation, Charlotte! He does look like that! Kyuubey's a creature that turns you into a magical girl. For become a magical girl, he grants you a wish; any wish in the world. It a dangerous job beginning a magical girl I might add. You should take this lightly even if you get a wish."

I looked at them. I wonder what wishes they made. If I can recall, Baraba looked like she made a wish that involved roses. Denshi looked like her was ice related. The little girl looked too young for this though. I couldn't guess what kind of wish she made.

"My name's not Charlotte, Elly! It's Suu~īto. SUE-eat-O!" Charlotte, I mean Suu~īto, told Denshi. She even sounded it out for her.

"I know. Charlotte's cuter though!" Denshi put the little girl in a head lock and shuffled her hair. The headband she was wearing lopsided.

She scrambled out of it. "Nah!" she said and stuck her tongue out at Denshi. Elly must have been Denshi's nickname.

She stuck her tongue out in response then ruffled the young girl's hair again. "Hey! Elly!" She protested. Denshi just laughed.

Both Baraba and I giggled at them. Then someone knocked at the door. We all fell silent in response and turned to the door. Denshi stood up straight like a solider and took in a huge breath. Suu~īto sat cross legged instead of sitting on her knees. I pulled the covers up to only show the top of my head and my eyes.

"Yes?" Baraba asked in response. She just acted natural.

A man opened the door. He was quite tall and bent over to fit inside. Either that or he was bowing since his free hand was over his chest. He didn't look at any of us and had his eyes closed. He also had sleek black hair combed to cover his head and had a mustache that curled.

"Ms. Baraba, you have a guest downstairs," he said in a bored yet sophisticated monotone voice.

"And who, pray tell, is that guest?"

"Ms. Hinode, Madame," he responded.

Baraba looked a bit shocked. She even stiffed up a bit. "Y-Yes, I'll-I'll be right down," she answered back.

"Very good, Madame. I'll set up some tea and cookies as well," he nodded. He then left the room and closed the door.

"She's here? Man, how does she know where you live? That's a little scary...," Denshi said in a whisper a few seconds later. Maybe she thought this 'Ms. Hinode' could hear her no matter what.

"Uh... She's a tad scary. She's nice I think," Suu~īto imputed.

"Let's just get this over with. All she wants is the witch's grief seed. That's all," Baraba also said in a whisper. She looked a bit annoyed. "This is getting more and more ridiculous..."

Suu~īto took my hands and helped me out of the bed. Baraba opened the door. Denshi hesitated but followed in the end. "She's a stalker. A grief seed seeking stalker," she muttered.

I was about to ask what a grief seed was but I kept my mouth shut. Looks like I would just have to wait and see.

=^..^=

"Hello Kurai. How are you fairing?" Baraba asked curtly. We all came down the upstairs and walked into the parlour. Man was Baraba rich…

"I'm fine. You don't have to make an effort for small talk with me. You and I both know why I'm here," the new girl told her, examining her nails.

The girl was sitting in a plush velvet chair; her legs spread out and crossed to land on a matching stool. She had long, white hair and a stern but gentle face. She looked ageless, not a mark on her pale face. She looked like a vampire to me.

"Hand it over," the girl, Kurai, instructed.

Denshi stepped back. She took a small black object out of her pocket. "You can't just order us around! We didn't even get to clear our soul gems!" She retorted in anger.

I wondered what a soul gem was as the argument progressed.

"That's your mistake, not mine. Now, the grief seed," Kurai put out her hand to receive it.

"No," Baraba stepped in front of Denshi. "Not until you tell us why you don't just get them yourself," Baraba bargained.

"That's irrelevant. Now hand over the grief seed. Now," Kurai ordered. She was getting impatient by tapping her nails on the arm rest.

"Why do you want this so much?" I intruded.

She turned her gaze towards me. "And who in the world are you?"

"I'm Temashī," I responded. I stepped out from my hiding spot behind the rest of the girls.

Kurai's eyes examined me. She got up from her seat. "Temashī, eh? What an odd name. Well, maybe you can tell those girls that I'm losing my patience with them," her eyes narrowed on Denshi and Baraba.

"Stalker," Denshi said bluntly. She threw the object, a grief seed I guessed, into Kurai's palm.

Kurai wrapped her fingers around it. She examined it like a jeweler examining the authenticity of a stone.

"Finally. I shall be leaving now," she turned to leave the room.

"Tenshi...," Suu~īto pulled gingerly on her black nun dress. She gave the older girl a worried look.

Kurai looked kindly at the young girl. She knelt to her level. "I'm doing the Lord's work. I must go," she told the young girl.

Suu~īto smiled at the older girl. Kurai was assisted by the butler out the door. She left.

"Stalker. Christ believing stalker," Denshi glared at the door. She turned to leave to the kitchen.

Baraba gave a quick glance at the door and followed her friend. Only Suu~īto and I were left.

"I like her. She introduced me to Elly and Sami!" She said happily. She grabbed my hand and looked up at me. "Let's follow them!" She said with a giggle. She dragged me along as she skipped.

Kurai. That girl was a strange character...

=^..^=

"What's the girl like?" I asked as we sat at a wooden table in the kitchen. Suu~īto was smiling at a lovely caramel cheesecake at the center of the table. Denshi also eyed it hungrily and licked her lips. Baraba on the other hand was preparing some tea for all of this.

"She's a strange child. She a grade older than us," she answered as she turned a spoon in a teacup to mix her tea I to perfection. She placed the china teacup on a saucer on the tray. She picked up the tray and gentle carried it with two hands over to the table. She started to make everyone else's tea.

"She's not that social. In fact, see only speaks when she coming to collect grief seeds from other magical girls," Denshi stated. She grabbed a tea filled teacup with its saucer and imputed her preferences to spice it up.

"What is a grief seed really?" I asked as I took a teacup and saucer.

Denshi placed in four lumps of sugar and a small sprig of milk as she continued. "A grief seed is like a witch's egg. It cleans our soul gems."

"You see," Baraba cut in. She took a sip of her tea. She smiled at the taste as she settled it back on her saucer. "When we fight, our soul gems get darker. This is because we use the magic from the soul gem to fight and it starts to lose it magic. By defeating a witch, you get grief seed to clean your gem."

Denshi drank her tea with a slurp. "It's a win-win deal if you ask me. Unfortunately, Kurai always shows up after we get a grief seed to take it away. She such a stalker," she complained.

Suu~īto was losing her patients over the cake. She tried to reach it. "Uh..."

Baraba turned to her and smiled. She went into the kitchen area and returned with a cake knife. She cut a fair size for the impatient girl and placed it on a plate from the tray. She placed the cake with it plate in front of the child; along with a small fork.

Suu~īto beamed. She used the fork to get a piece of her cake and ate it. She smiled at the taste. "Tenshi isn't that bad. She's very nice!" Suu~īto turned the table in opinion.

"Stop calling her an angel! She most certainly is not! She a magical girl and see doesn't even fight! All she does is sit on her lazy butt and watch as we do the work!" Denshi pointed a finger angrily at Suu~īto.

Suu~īto started to cry. "E-Elly...," she said though years. I touched her shoulders, trying to comfort the young girl. She hugged me back, hiding her face into my uniform shirt.

"Denshi! Don't make me call you by your first name! That was rude!" Baraba snapped. "You made her cry…"

"Well, you believe the same as I do! Besides, my last name's is so long..."

"Umaninoru? That to long for you?" Baraba teased.

"Why! Why'd you do that?!" Denshi covered her ears with her hands. It made it looked like she hears someone play the violin for the first time.

Suu~īto looked up and giggled softly. I smiled at the little girl. She smiled up at me. "Elly's so funny!"

I turned to Elly. "She sure is!"

"Don't turn on me too!" She pleaded to me. "That no...," she stopped abruptly. She looked at a ring on her finger. The gemstone inside shone brightly. It was odd. Only on her finger with the ring on it, she had blue wing painted on her fingernail. I looked at Suu~īto hand. She had a ring too. It had a pink gem inside it which also glowed bright. Her nail had a pink strawberry painted on hers.

Baraba looked at her ring. It shone red. "Witch," she noted. "We got to go. Now," Baraba told them.

Denshi nodded. "Oh yeah! It's go time! Bring it on!"

"What about Temashī? She's not a magical girl. At least, I don't think so," Suu~īto said with concern.

"I'll stay out of it. I'll just go back to my dorm room," I told them.

"Stay with me!" Suu~īto gave me the guilt giving puppy eyes. I tried to ignore her but it lingered in my memory. I looked at her, about to give way to the little girl.

"Let's take her," Denshi decided.

"That a little rash in all but she could see how we defeat witches," Baraba gave in.

"Yeah! Temashī can watch us! Yippee!" Suu~īto smiled widely and flung her arms up.

I got whacked in the head. I feel of my chair with a crash. Suu~īto tumbled after me. She squeaked as she landed on top of me. "Ouch...," I rubbed my head. I saw and umbrella when I looked up. I grabbed it. "What's this for?" I asked.

"Just for precaution. That's all. We don't want you getting hurt," Denshi crouched down and told me. She let go of the handle and when to get Suu~īto off my back.

Suu~īto clutched her hands to hold onto the back of my shirt. As Denshi tried to lift her off, I was being carried up as well. "C-Choking...!" I tried to tell her. Suu~īto let go. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Let's get going," Baraba told us as she exited the kitchen. "Before disaster strikes."

=^..^=

The walk to the witch was only a few blocks away. Suu~īto got tired easily so Denshi let her get on her back for a Piggyback ride. The little girl smiled the rest of the way.

We found ourselves looking up at an abandoned building. The windows were shattered, bit of the walls were crumbling down. To sum it up, the building looked like it would fall down any moment.

"Look!" Denshi voice split through the silence we had on the way here. She pointed to the top of the building. I gasped.

A lady that looked like she was in her twenties was standing on the edge. Baraba's eyes widened. Suu~īto wanted to get off Denshi back.

The lady jumped off. I tried to run over to catch her. Suddenly, I saw a bright light from the corner of my eye. Rose vines grew up from the cracked pavement and went to catch the woman. It stopped the lady's fall as the vines descended. The vines disappeared into the ground as the lady rested on the pavement.

"We got ourselves a tricky witch. Let's go," Denshi ushered us on. We followed her to a giant light with a symbol inside of it. The symbol was spider eyes in the center of the glowing circle.

Denshi and Suu~īto gave a nod to each other and transformed. Denshi was back in her dress with the neck tie and the winged soul gem on the tie. Suu~īto outfit was different. It had German look to it. It a small, a bit above knee pink dress. It had brown puffed shoulder sleeves with yellow polka dots and white ruffled trim, four yellow buttons forming a square in the middle of the dress and cut near the end to show ruffles.

She laughed. "Don't I look cute?" She asked me. I nodded in reply.

Everyone started to jump into the circle. Suu~īto grabbed my free hand and dragged me in. I yelped as I went in and gasped as I found myself into a new world.

I was surrounded in sky. Clotheslines were everywhere around us. School clothes were hanging to dry on the lines. Between some of the clotheslines, a giant headless school girl was holding into onto some of the clothing lines. She had four arms and her legs were even arms. Her body was pale all over to contrast to her dark school uniform.

"That's the witch. We just entered the barrier," Suu~īto told me.

"Witches don't look the same?" I asked.

"No silly!" She replied as we landed on a clothesline. "Watch Elly and Sami," she pointed at them.

They were both running on the clotheslines. I opened my umbrella, Suu~īto holding onto me as legs with skates and shirts on them fell from the sky.

Denshi turned and pointed her long staff wand and froze some of them. Baraba started jumping across many different clotheslines and sliced some with her shears. Baraba took a giant jump and tried to slice on of the witches arm. She missed and started to fall into the abyss of sky below.

Suu~īto let go of me. "Sami!" She yelled and a tiny wand with a candy shape top appeared. Blackness erupted from her wand and moved like a snake to catch Baraba. It caught her and started to bring her back up. The creature from Suu~īto's wand looked like a giant caterpillar with weird eyes, red and blue antennas and a clown like face.

Well, I fell back. I screamed as I started falling fast. A skater familiar cut my umbrella and made me fall even faster in the air. I shut me eyes tightly. _God, I don't want to die now!_ I thought.

A hand grabbed mine. I opened my eyes. A silhouetted girl was holding my hand and was skating across the clothesline closest to me. I gave a silent gasp. She wore her hair long with a giant lock of it sticking up on top. She looked as if she wore a dress with a think ribbon in the back of her apron, a lace ended dress with ultra-long sleeves and skates on.

"Isn't skating the best? If only my classmates could listen to me just as my feet obey my will," her silhouette spoke. I looked up at her, confused.

"The sun has final shone and my luck has returned. Night always has to follow and rain will return to foreshadow it. When will my luck run out again?" The silhouette mummer. "Walpur..."

She let go in startle. I screamed. I looked up and saw Baraba had cut off all the arms on the left upper part of the body. Denshi had frozen the hand feet of the witch down on the clothesline. Suu~īto's little black minion had ripped and bitten off the right arms. That wasn't the reason I screamed.

I was falling to my death. Why wouldn't I scream at that? Suddenly, a giant upward force knocked the wind out of me. I gasped and felt light head. My vision blurred.

A pale face met my gaze as I looked up. She had long white hair and a copper crown that covered her head like a giant ring. Pure white wings made of light were sprouting from her back.

"Don't worry. I got you," a familiar voice told me. I matched it up to one person. Kurai.

The sky barrier disappeared and we were on top of the building. She sat me down on the ground. Only one question ran in my mind. "Why Kurai?"

She was about to answer me when a voice intruded in. "The stalker's here? You got to be kidding!"

It was Denshi. I turned and saw the trio starring at us. Denshi tapped her foot. Baraba crossed her arms. Suu~īto on the other hand ran up and hugged Kurai. "Tenshi!"

"Enough with calling her an angel, Charlotte! Here, just take it! We already had our gem cleaning," Denshi scowled. She threw the grief seed at Kurai.

Kurai caught it in her hand and looked at it. "Thanks," she replied. She gentle took Suu~īto's arms off her waist and touched the little girl's nose. Suu~īto giggled.

"Farewell, Suu~īto hāto. Bye Temashī," she told the two of us. She walked a few paces away and flew of on her white wings.

Only one thought remained; maybe for all of us. What was with her and her grief seed grabbing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to come out. This chapter will conclude the first episode of Madoka Magica. I hope you enjoy it… or be shocked by it.  
Also, I made a Gravity Falls fanfiction! Feel free to check it out!**

Chapter 3

Gertrud's Roses

Kurai

So the girl's family had gotten this far then? I thought as I neared a coffin in a graveyard. The girl's parents were about to bury their dead daughter. The family had left a few minutes ago while I watched like a phantom from beside a tree.

The graveyards I visited always broke my heart to the souls that had perished and now lay their bodies to rest in the ground. I always felt the urge to pray to the Lord when I entered these tombstone yards.

After seeing that the grave tenders left before burying the body, I walked slowly to the coffin that still lay above ground. I slowly opened the coffin lid and peered inside.

A girl that looked about fourteen lay with her hands clasped together in her wooden coffin. Her hair was dark brown and just laid flat on the coffin's surface. Her skin was tanned a bit but was a bit paler now that she died.

Patricia. That was her name. Or, in statistics, that was just a 'sur.' name you could say. This shouldn't have happened to her, neither should it happened to magical girls in general. You see, the truth was, we became witches when our soul gems went dark. This was because of the emotional things that a teenage girls when through and the fact that if they fell into so much despair and never cleaned their soul gem, their soul gem would break an turn into a grief seed. Then the girl would become a witch, the very creatures we hunted after. It was a cycle: a deadly cycle I was determined to break.

I took a purified soul gem out of my nun styled outfit's sleeve. I had a hidden pocket installed in my sleeves so I could hold these items I possessed. I placed the girls light blue soul gem with its spider eyed center and cherry blossom on the top back into her clasped hands.

As if it was instant, the girl's breathing returned to her. 'Patricia's' colour returned to her as the life filled her once again. Her eyes started fluttering softly as they opened. As soon as I saw that she was awaking, I fled. I couldn't let her see me. I transformed into my magical girl outfit and sprouted my light wings. I took off into the air and flew away, leaving light feathers into the air.

The last thing I heard before the voice became distorted was 'Patricia's' voice.

"Wh-What happened? Wh-Where am I? Is-Is that a 'Tenshi'?"

Baraba

I was walking Suu~īto and Temashī back to their 'houses' after our eventful witch fight. Denshi had to get home quickly since her mom called saying she needed computer help. Denshi's was very skilled at computers than most girls. No wonder she like Techno and Electronica music.

The girls and I were quiet most of the way until I popped the question:

"Do you two want to go to the mall with me tomorrow?"

Suu~īto smiled brightly. "Are you going to see that boy you like tomorrow?" She asked in a cheeky voice.

I clasped my hand over her mouth. "Suu~īto!" I yelled. If it was just her and I, I would have scolded her with a lecture. I ould have said that he was my 'dream guy' that I 'puppy loved' over.

"You have a boyfriend?" Temashī asked, crocking her head at the two of us.

Suu~īto murmured something behind my hand; mostly trying to tell the girl about my 'crush'. "What did you say?" I asked, as if I didn't know. I realized I had covered her mouth behind my hand. That was gross. Germs! Uh, she licked my hand too! I needed disinfectant... Stat!

"No she doesn't. But she likes him a whole lot! She even made her wish because of him!" Suu~īto explained to Temashī.

"Suu~īto!" I yelled in protest. That little pinkette… Why would she tell this girl that! It was personal! For magical girls ears only, not gonna-bes.

"A wish? What do," Temashī asked but I cut her off.

"A wish is what you get in exchange for being a magical girl. Your wish can be anything at all, such as wealth, food or something more dearer than that," I explained to the curious gonna-be magical girl.

"Then what did..."

"I wished to be a beautiful as a rose so that the boy I really, really liked would notice me and maybe like me back. It was a dumb wish I know, but that was it was," I told her the honest truth. I rubbed my arm and looked down in embarrassment. My cheeks started to flush red.

Y-You see, I use to be a fat, ugly girl with pimples. I really did like this boy a whole lot but he never noticed me due to my ugliness. I wrote him love notes, sent him a rose a couple of times and tried to tell him up front. Each time, he just shoved me aside. I blamed my ugliness all the time. I starved myself, trying anything to beautiful. If it wasn't for my dear friend Denshi, I would have tried cutting myself to get rid of the imperfections.

When I met Kuybey, he said he could make any wish come true. So, that was my wish: to be pretty and beautiful just like a rose. In return, I was a magical girl. If felt like a reasonable win-win situation. I always decapitated the witches' well. I was a perfectionist. Witches were weeds. I was the gardener. They needed to be 'eradicated', that's all.

"Wow. I-I don't know what to say. W-What about you Suu~īto?" Temashī asked.

Suu~īto tensed up and stopped walking. She looked away from the two of us, her face darkening as she looked away. "My momma... I-I wanted to eat cheesecake with my mommy. Saving her was impossible I thought. I-I didn't know any wish meant any wish in the world would come true. I-I thought...I... I want my mommy!" She started to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks like tiny dew drops. Her face looked so smug and grim as she cried. She covered her face in her hands as she tried to cover her emotion.

I hugged my little friend. "There there Suu~īto. Sh... Everything's okay. We're here. Don't worry," I tried to sooth her. There wasn't much I could do.

See, Suu~īto was a hospital patient as well as her mother. Her mother recently died from cancer shortly after she made her wish. If it wasn't for Denshi and I, the little girl would have been in critical medical state. She could have died. But now, with us by her side, the once blonde had dyed her hair pink to raise awareness of cancer. She had started smiling again. But then again… old scars sometime never heal…

"R-Really? Are you sure?" She asked, her blue eyes getting red purple from crying. She had been through too much as it was. It was fine to lie to help this situation…right?

"Denshi and I are here. Temashī too. Don't worry!" I smiled at her.

"Kurai too?" Suu~īto asked.

I sighed. I never liked Kurai. She took grief seeds from others to fuel herself. She never even fought to save her life nor did I ever see her fight a witch to take its grief seed. She never attacked witches at all. I couldn't tell Suu~īto 'no' though. She would be sad again. I couldn't let her look all gloomy and despair about the past. "Kurai too," I faked a smile and said with false enthusiasm.

Suu~īto smiled happily. She wiped he tears away and hugged me. I blushed a bit. Suu~īto was always the hug me love me type. I held her close.

Temashī smiled at the two of us. Suddenly Suu~īto held her arm and hand out to Temashī. Temashī blinked. "Huh? What do you..."

Temashī was pulled into our hug. She blushed just like I did before and made a little "Wha..!" cry that was quite cute. Suu~īto hugged us both tightly. "You guys are the best! We'll definitely go to the mall with you Sami! Right Temashī?"

Temashī hesitated briefly but nodded. "I wouldn't miss it!" She stated. I was started to like the blonde girl.

I smiled. "Great! See you then at four pm!" I told them. I didn't know that 'tomorrow' was my last day to live...

=^..^=

I dressed up in my dress to see him. I wore a multicoloured pencil dress with yellows, reds and a light orange that mixed into each other. It also had gossamer sleeves with fancy designs. I made this dress myself at school. I hoped he'd like it.

Instead of waiting for my friends, I went to go see him myself. He always was in a tiny coffee shop in the mall right after school. I told my friends I'd meet them on the lower floor of the mall. It wouldn't be a problem to just peek in and see him, right? I ran up to the glass windows of the coffee shop, making sure I didn't wreak my dress with the dirty glass. The fabric alone cost a hefty sum of yen!

What I saw next though shook me to my core. He was there yes...but he was with a girl. A pretty, attractive girl I wanted to be like before my wish. That wasn't even that that broke my heart and later my very soul. They were kissing. The boy I loved and some girl were kissing while they had lattes and muffins.

I turned around, embarrassed that I saw them doing that. I slide down against the glass, causing it to screech a bit from my fabric against its smooth surface. I didn't care what happened to my dress now. I looked at my hands and cried into them in sadness and despair. I looked at my soul gem ring, the gem inside of it looking maroon in my teary eyed vision. I made it grow into the size of its true form. It was becoming a dark red due to its red colour mixing with the black corrupting it. I didn't care if anyone saw it. I just stared into its surface.

I hadn't cleaned my soul gem in a while. Kurai was always there to snatch up the grief seeds we rightfully got. She took them so quickly before we had time to even cure our gems. I really hated that white haired priestess.

I slowly sat up, carrying my soul gem in my hand. I started to walk towards the front entrance where I was to meet my friends. They had to know. They had to see me...fall...

=^..^=

"There you are Baraba! We were looking for you!" Suu~īto giggled happily as she and Temashī walked over. Suu~īto was wearing a pink t-shirt, a frilly magenta skirt, black legging and running shoes. Temashī on the other hand just wore her uniform.

"Don't worry. I'm here," I forced a smile for them, trying to hide my bitter hurt that was eating me alive.

"Are you alright? You look tired or at least like you were crying," Temashī pointed out. She was right. I had been crying.

"I am and I was crying," I confessed. I even closed my eyes and smiled.

"What? Why Sami? What happened?" Suu~īto asked in concern. She was so sweet to care.

"W-Why is that? Did the boy turn you down?" Temashī asked me. She was kind to care too. I wanted to get to know the fellow school mate of mine. But... it was a too late for that anyway.

"He loved another," I said softly, looking away as I said the dagger words that slashed me. "I wished to be pretty in order to be with him. Why did my wish change into this? He likes another girl and not me! That doesn't matter now. I'm done," I showed them my soul gem, dark as a solar eclipsed moon.

Suu~īto's eyes looked like they were bulging out of their sockets in shock. "S-Sami... Y-You can't... Don't do this! Please, I..."

"I wanted to be as pretty as a rose and in the end I learned one thing," I said with a maniac smile. Tears flowed from my eyes as I was about to drop me soul gem. "Love is for roses..."

The next thing I hear was just mumbled away. My friends were yelling at me in shock. My soul gem cracked before it hit the ground, the metal casing forming the look of a grief seed. I started to fall back, my body felt limp. I then closed my eyes, falling into the eternal dream that I believed I would never wake up from...

Temashī

I couldn't believe what just happened. Baraba was just breaking down in tears and then her soul gem thing...it just...shattered. Then I saw one of those grief seeds form out of her soul gem. Baraba had fallen to the floor, her eyes closed. I tried to reach her but a giant gust of wind blew Suu~īto and I away from her.

"What just happened?!" I screamed to Suu~īto. I had grabbed an iron beam the connected to the wall to keep me from flying off. My braids were flying behind me and my outfit rippled wildly in this wind storm.

"Baraba...s-she...she's turning into a witch!" Suu~īto cried out. Tears that would have been pouring down her checks were being wiped away by the wind.

I looked at the pinked haired girl in shock. Baraba...was becoming a witch? A witch; a vile creature that the magical girls like Baraba fought? This couldn't be possible. I-It just couldn't be...

Suddenly the entire area changed. We were in a room with roses and weird wall paper, strange cut outs and scissors all around the room. In the center of the room was a giant creature that looked like a rose bush plant with insect legs and paper butterfly wings. Near the creature witch was Baraba's body being held by cotton ball creatures that had butterfly wing feet, string arms and...mustaches?

Black words were being said by the creatures with the cotton ball heads. Somehow, I understood what they were saying. It was so odd...

"The queen of roses fell," one of the cotton balls said.

"Let's bury her in a bed of roses. Then we'll dispose of those weird weeds that entered her lovely garden," the other one said.

"We are not weeds! Leave Baraba alone you mustaches!" I yelled at them. What was strange was that they responded.

"I'll get Sami back Temashī! Don't worry! I'll save her!" Suu~īto told me. She started to run towards them and transformed into her German dress look of a magical outfit. She got her candy wrapper wand out and ready.

"The queen of witches is here?! That weird weed must be her minion!" More letters from the cotton balls stated.

"A sweet pea minion from Wal...," the other one tried to finish before Charlotte's caterpillar like pet bite their heads off. They then turned into butterflies that were once their legs and flew off, dropping Baraba.

I ran over and caught her in my arms. She was a lot heavier than I expected. She looked...unnatural in her sleepy state. I couldn't believe she was really dead...

"We need to get out of here!" I yelled at Suu~īto. It was the only way to live.

"B-But Sami! We have to get Sami's soul gem back together!" The pinkette started to cry.

_I'll wait for you... Leave me now... I'll be waiting for you to save me my friends... _

I gasped as Baraba's voice filled my head. I tried to hold back tears. "She wants us to leave! Quickly Suu~īto!" I begged her.

Suu~īto looked at the witch silently. She looked so torn to leave the creature her friend had become. "I'll be back to save you Sami...," she whispered softly.

The witch roared and made scissors appear. We took that as a hint to run. We started to run away, for me, I was holding onto Baraba's limp body tightly. There was a white exit up ahead that we left the labyrinth from that light source. Soon, we returned back to the mall.

Suu~īto was panted a ton, her face red from exhaustion. She collapsed to the ground and started to cry. "Sami... Sami..."

"SUU~ĪTO! TEMASHĪ! WHAT HAPPENED?! WH-WHERE'S..."

I looked up and saw Denshi standing near us. She was sweating, dressed in her magical girl outfit. "I felt a witch nearby. Wh-Where's Baraba? What happened to her? Is she...Is she...," she sniffled. Tears started to stream down her face when she saw that Baraba was laying limp in my arms.

I laid Baraba down on the ground. Her limp body just made it look like she was sleeping. Denshi gasped and stepped back. Her tears started to flow down her cheeks freefully.

"Oh God... Oh God no... Wh-Why...? Why did...," she tried to say, tears filling her eyes. She collapsed onto her knees. "DAMN IT!"

I now started to cry at full force now too. The warm tears of mine hit the pavement and made a dark stain on the floor. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...," I cried out in pain.

We all crowded around the body and cried over our friend Baraba. This couldn't. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't...

"I can save her."

I looked up and saw Kurai in her usual dark outfit. She looked sad, like she too wanted to cry over Baraba's death. I wiped my tears with my hands. "Wh-What?"

"I can save her. I can bring Baraba back to life..."


End file.
